


Together

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Katniss isn't ready, but Peeta assures her they'll do this together.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950076
Kudos: 21
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 12th, prompt was: a piece containing only dialogue. Thank you starrnobella for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series, idea, or any of its characters, Suzanne Collins does. I'm not making money off the posting of this story.

“Katniss, do you have a second? We need to talk.” 

“I’d rather not talk right now… Can we do it later?” 

“You’ve been avoiding me for days, Katniss. I’d rather just discuss what’s going on right now instead of just pushing it off even more.” 

“Go away, Peeta.” 

“You’ve been in bed for days, Katniss, ignoring me and barely eating. Something is going on, and I’m not blind to it. Even Haymitch is concerned, and you know it takes a lot to get him concerned. Don’t give me that look, Katniss.”

“Haymitch doesn’t care about us. Or, he only cares about us when he wants to.”

“Don’t say that - of course, he cares… Just in his own way.” 

“I’m sorry, Peeta.” 

“What’s going on? I know you better than you think, Katniss. You’ve made so much progress, and now you’re suddenly pulling away. I’m worried about you.” 

“I don’t mean to worry you, Peeta.” 

“Then let me in, I can only help shoulder your burden if you share with me what’s going on. You know I love you, and whatever it is, we can work through it. After everything we’ve been to together, we can handle it. You just have to let me in, Katniss.”

“I’m terrified.” 

“About what? We’re safe here, you know that. The fighting… it’s all behind us.”

“I’m pregnant, Peeta.” 

“... I thought we were going to wait - not that I’m not happy, I mean, I am, but that’s unexpected.” 

“It wasn’t planned… I’m not ready.” 

“Hey, love, don’t cry, come here, let me hold you.”

“Peeta, how can I raise a child when I can’t even hold myself together? I’m absolutely terrified… I can’t do this…”

“Hey now, don’t forget we’re a team. You’re not alone, Katniss, and you never will be. I’m here for you, you’ll always have me… And we’ll always have Haymitch, so long as Effie doesn’t steal him away from us completely. See, there’s a nice smile. I hate seeing you cry, love.”

“How can we bring a child into this world?”

“I know things are still chaotic, but Katniss, we’ll make it work. Our child will know nothing but love, we’ll both make sure of that.” 

“Hold me?”

“You never have to ask. I’ll hold you tightly until the end of our days, Katniss.” 

“I love you, Peeta.”

“We’re really going to be a family… A little one… Real or not real?” 

“Real.”


End file.
